


Hedgehog

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedgehog

Deb's hurting. She acts all prickly on the outside, but under the spikes she's soft and vulnerable, like most teenage girls. It's taken me several years to be able to read her, but I don't need the new hairdo or the bandage on her wrist to know she's in trouble. I don't even need Lucas to point it out to me for once.

I tried earlier to talk to her but I just stuck my foot in my mouth. She never talks about home so I didn't know her mother was gone. I'll remember though, add it to the mental file of little titbits of information that she's let slip over the years.

Corey surprised me with the 'funeral' thing, but it seems to have helped. And not just helped Deb either. Maybe Lucas is right after all – she'll be fine. She's in the store and while she's here she's safe and loved just like the rest of this dysfunctional family of mine. They're here and they're safe for now and that's all I can ask.


End file.
